Fili Knew
by winsome.wasp
Summary: "Fili wondered at the words spoken the night before… could she have loved him? After all she had done for him,no, for them, was it enough to call it more than an infatuation? Did she loved him too?" One-shot take on the shore/leaving Lake-Town scene from Fili's POV because Fili needs more recognition as a Kiliel supporter!


**Because Fili doesn't get enough recognition as godfather to Kili/Tauriel's relationship. Here's to a dwarf that watches his brother fall in love with and elf and is OK with it ... (As long as she feels the same). First Hobbit ff.**

**The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. Also found in AO3 under winsome_wasp**

* * *

><p>"Kili come on!" He called impatiently while Bofur and Óin pushed the boat away from the shore. Fili knew they needed to reach Erebor quick, preferably before the people of Esgaroth (the <em>late<em> Lake Town) began to lay blames. For it was clear the rest of the Company had reached the Lonely Mountain and the treasure; what else could've made the dragon wake after nearly 200 years? Fili's body shuddered as he remembered the incandescent flames, the never-ending screaming and the smell…Oh the dreadful smell… Charred wood, debris and worst… flesh…Burning flesh… So much horror and destruction caused within minutes. He remembered the few times Thorin had recounted Smaug's descent upon Dale and wondered if it had been similar to last night's terror; there was no doubt as to why their uncle had been so adamant in repeating the story afterwards.

"We're leaving" He shouted, a bit louder this time, after getting no answer and turned around to see what was stopping his brother. Standing just a few feet away Kili was talking, no, almost _whispering_, to the she-elf. –_Tauriel_- a small voice echoed in his head, her name was Tauriel; Fili would do well to never forget it. Not after she had killed the spiders in the forest, she who had shot the Orc who stood at the bridge when Kili opened the gate during the attack on the river (and who had, maybe, let them escape too). Tauriel, who had returned to them, trailing after the orc pack to Esgaroth, defending Bard's children and themselves too, dwarves, when she owed them no loyalty. And it had been her the one who healed Kili, the only one who could bring him back when even he had lost all hope. No, how could he ever forget _that_?

Fili looked at them more intently, he soon realized she was attempting to leave... but his brother said something -_Mahal, when did Kili even learn to court in Khuzdul-_ and a thousand emotions flashed through Tauriel's eyes. He never knew elves could be so sensitive, though to be honest before meeting her Fili doubted elves could experience sentiment let alone _show_ it. She was looking at Kili straight in the eye with a certain tenderness that made Fili feel a little bit embarrassed, he was after all snooping on them… And suddenly, all that sympathy was gone as if a mask had fallen upon her face. She was back to being one of those cold, distant beings; within a second Fili understood why: the elf-prince was standing right behind them. Perhaps some days ago he would've been glad to see the platinum elf interrupt their little courting, but now his terrible timing made Fili feel slightly annoyed. The prince spoke to Tauriel, and even if he couldn't understand a drop of Silvan his tone was clear enough for Fili: they needed to go away. Immediately. _-It's better this way brother, she has no place among us-_ Fili thought, as both dwarf and elf looked away. But Kili wasn't easily swayed, as he turned once again to Tauriel and, much to Fili's astonishment, the young dwarf pressed the runestone into her hand. Their _mother's_ runestone.

Could Tauriel know what it all meant? Amrâlimê, the runestone, a promise… Kili has been his companion for the last 77 years, the boy who had participated in all his adventures and mischief, the man with whom everything was shared. Kili, the one who was eager to live, quick to anger and brawl but even faster to forgive. Yes, Fili could read his little brother's emotions like an open book and it was clear that his brother cared-no, he _loved_ her- but what about Tauriel? Fili wondered at the words spoken the night before… could she have loved him? After all she had done for him, no, _for them_, was it enough to call it more than an infatuation? Did she loved him too?

He was still in deep thought when Kili climbed into the boat. Ever the optimistic one, he threw a small grin at the blonde dwarf, a sad one but a smile nonetheless, then he picked an oar and started rowing. Fili didn't have the heart to reply, nor to voice any of his previous doubts to the clearly besotted dwarf in front of him. He did, however and much against his best judgment, looked back to the shore. Tauriel's back was to them, but apparently she too had a last minute change of heart, for Fili saw her wild red-mane spin around. There were tears in her eyes and only the faintest blush showing in her pale cheeks as she threw their little boat a last glance. And Fili knew.

She did.


End file.
